Tsumugi Aoba/Profile
A member of the unit Switch and the library chairman of Yumenosaki. He is interested in fortune telling and divination, and keeps a lucky item of the day as part of his daily routine. He often receives harsh treatment from Natsume, has a hard time understanding his juniors and often complains about younger people scaring him. Although he can be nervous at times, he is usually gentle in his demeanor. Tsumugi is good at making friends and has many connections around the school. During their second year, Eichi refers to him as a leading insider due to his wide social circle. He has a hardworking nature, but is equally slow at getting things done. Personality While he doesn't read the situation well within his own interactions, frequently showing a lack of empathy and tact, Tsumugi shows remarkable social awareness in several stories, commonly seen giving advice to others who often come to him for it. Other times, he's praised for his level-headedness, even in the face of unexpected consequences. He is also well-acquainted with the subject of mental health, including the symptoms of othersBlack Swan, though he prioritizes his own view of others' symptoms over theirs in some casesMagical Halloween - OUT SIDER 3. Honest to a fault, Tsumugi speaks his mind, even if it may harm someone else (whether he is aware or not.) It's rare for him to take things seriously, generally accepting things as they are. Eichi notes he speaks lightheartedly of even the most serious subjects. While he's quick to panic or be surprised in casual conversation when he doesn't understand something, he's able to stay calm and optimistic with heavier topics or more urgent situations, as a testament to hardships in his upbringing. His comments directed at himself often show a very low level of self-esteem, especially during his second yearCheckmate - Killer's Anthem 1, Pleiades Night - Monologue 1, and he holds a heavy sense of guilt for the actions he took at the time. When others try to correct him on this, he tends to brush their opinions off. Conversely, he usually agrees when others insult him, seriously or not. However, over the course of the year, he shows more incentive to better himself and the situations of others, feeling it is both his duty to repent and to spread happiness as one of Switch’s magicians. Appearance Tsumugi is a tall young man with an average build and a paler complexion. He has dark blue, wavy, tousled hair with long bangs that cover his forehead and the tips of his hair curved. It is of shoulder length with turquoise streaks on the left side. He has gold eyes. He also wears large, black rimmed glasses. He wears the school uniform with his white shirt unbuttoned at the collar a bit, the blazer buttoned up neatly and a dark grey sweater underneath it; together with a green tie that's slightly loosely tied and tucked under the sweater. Trivia *His first name, Tsumugi (つむぎ) is written in hiragana but it may be from the kanji "Tsumugu" (紡ぐ) which means "to spin a tale". It seems to be connected to his line in last chapter of Element, "Let's spin our tale with everything we can muster". His last name Aoba (青葉) means "fresh leaves" which is symbolism of prosperity. It may refer to his interest on fortune-telling and his over-optimistic personality. *He was the one to create Switch’s outfits, though Shu gave him advice on them.This Senior is Prone to Worrying *His glasses are made for an outdated prescription, but he deals with it because he hates the nausea that comes with switching prescriptions, dislikes change, and has difficulty making decisions on his own.Tsumugi Aoba - Sub Story 1 *Tsumugi seems generally uneasy and nervous around the protagonist, claiming he doesn’t know anything about girls because he only ever attended all-boys schools. Tsumugi Aoba - Sub Story 1 *Because he’s friendly and serviable, he’s often ordered around by Natsume, and Eichi even points out this disposition of his is easy to take advantage of. Element *It's implied Tsumugi often works at school until late at night, even pulling all-nighters at times.Fortune Banquet, Pleiades Night *He frequently teases other charactersDevils - bright complex 1, Element although it's not necessarily gentle teasing.Teddy Bear - Epilogue 2 *Despite his gentle demeanor, he's been shown to have a ruthless side to his personality and happens to make harsh comments, especially towards Natsume and Shu in stories such as Fortune Banquet or Magical Halloween. *Like some others, his understanding of friendship is very loose. His own friendship with Natsume, and Kuro's friendship with Shu, are both described as 'getting along well' despite their mutual disagreements, frequent arguing, and/or bodily harm.Nocturne - Gravekeeper's Late Night 5 *He's very gentle with children.Book Fair - Chapter 10 *Tsumugi is very skilled with technologyBlue Filament - Fairy of Love 6 and ran the school's SNS chat last year before that responsibility was handed to the student council.Element - Even in Hell 4, Biblio - Bind and Unfold Epilogue *On multiple occasions, he has had blankets on hand, whether or not there is a place to store them.Book Fair - Chapter 10, Devils - bright complex 1 *His favourite genre of fiction seems to be fantasy novels.Element *He’s knowledgeable in flower language.Bouquet of Desire Spoilers: *Eichi was the one who gave him the nickname of "Bluebird of Happiness", which is used on his profile in-game.Checkmate Bluebird Humming is also the name of his solo song, and he often references this nickname in stories.Switch Album *On several occasions, when he speaks of his actions in second year, he speaks with little detail and from a distance, sometimes only naming other individuals who were present. This prompts other characters to comment that he talks about it as though he wasn't involved.Teddy Bear - Thread Scars 4, Pleiades Night - A Heart Hiding Secrets 4 + Monologue 2 *He has stated he has anxiety and exhibits occasional emotional instabilityLibrary Committee Member's Privilege 1 and suicidal ideationBiblio - Bind and Unfold 5, Teddy Bear - Thread Scars 6, which ties into how he may have implied that he has depression.Library Committee Member's Privilege 1 During his second year, he expressed these verbally even moreCheckmate, which even made Natsume worry that he would commit suicide if left alone.Pleiades Night - Monologue 2 The frequency leads other characters to either ignore these comments, or to refrain from mentioning their concerns.Pleiades Night - Naming a Star 2 Voice Actor Comment "I don’t have many roles in idol projects, so when my role was decided in Ensemble Stars!, I received a lot of surprised reaction from fans. Even when it was decided that I’ll be singing unit songs, there was a big response. I’m not good at singing, but since I was chosen to voice Aoba, I was determined that I’ve got to give my all in singing! I’d feel sorry if Tsumugi Aoba’s charm will be halved because I can’t sing well, so… In order to bring out his charm, I figured I’d have to practice with my all and do my best from now on too." }} Sources Category:Profile